Rewriting Destinies
by beLovedbymiStakes
Summary: Moving on is always hard. Especially from your first love. Namine still dwells with her past love, Sora. Not seeing what she has now. Sometimes what you want isn't always what you get, but in the end what you get is so much better than what you wanted.
1. Familiar faces

_**Author's Note: Weeee! Please go easy on me. Enjoy and leave Reviews! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : _Familiar Faces_**

**' Is it any good?' said a ruby-haired girl**

**'It's okay... We've made the toughest sand castle around, Kairi!' cheered a brunette-haired boy**

**'It needs more stones.'  
**

**'Let's go look for some.'**

**He stood and started running off Kairi couldn't help but smile at her playmate who keeps tripping every now and then.**

**'Clumsy goof! Wait for me!'**

** She ran after him and jumped on his back**

**'You...are...heavy for a 10-year old girl!' whined the boy**

**'Giddy up!' she laughed**

_***Flash***_

**A hand waved in front of the blonde's eyes.  
**

**'Namine?Namine? EARTH TO NAMINE!'  
**

**'Err... sorry. Drifted off somehow.'  
**

**'Oh whatever! So are you coming with us?' said her pissed friend**

**'But it's your 5th month-anniversary with Hayner! You need to spend time with him alone, Olette.' grumbled Namine**

**'Nonsense! It's summer! It's the perfect time to go to the beach!' Olette wails**

**'But...'**

**'Besides...' she cut her off **

**'It's been awhile since you went out to have fun.'**

**_It has been a while... Ever since I moved here in Twilight Town, away from i-don't-remember islands. I ran off. Just to forget all those nonsense memories_.**

**'Well I don't know...'**

**'Don't worry about the money, I'll treat you!' she clapped cheerfully and continued to blabber as she usually does**

**Namine started sketching, a somewhat meteor rain. She loved how she makes herself miserable by reminding herself of her past.**

**'Hey Olette! Hayner wanted you to have this.' she hears a deep but soft male voice**

**She turned to look, which made her eyes wide almost bulging out of their sockets. The silver-haired guy stared back at her as if he was remembering something he had quickly turned back to her drawing.**

**'Oh, Hey! Thanks Riku. You haven't met Namine have you?'**

**'No, but she looks quite familiar.'**

**She caught a glimpse of him trying to catch her eye, but she continued to work on her sketch book.**

**'Namine, this is Riku. Riku, Namine.'**

**Olette signaled them to greet each other, but no one did.**** Riku stared hard at Namine; Namine tried to get away from his catching glances.**

**'Uhh. Gotta take a rain check, take care Olette! Bye... Namine.'  
**

**'Okay! See you tomorrow!' Olette waves as he ran off the diner**

**'TOMORROW?! He's coming too?!'**

**'Yeah. You better come, I'm hooking you up with him.'  
**

**Namine stared in disbelief at her friend who was now laughing as if there will be no tomorrow.  
**

**'I am just kidding! Sheesh, you went pale all over.'  
**

**'I don't want to get involved with that guy.'  
**

**_Especially when he was my fiance before_.  
**

**'Why?'  
**

**'Uhh. Forget I said that. Well, gotta run!I'll see you tomorrow.'**

**She stood up and headed for the door before Olette could ask anything.****This cannot be happening.**

**She started to run, without knowing where she would go. Then she suddenly bumped into someone. She must be running fast, the impact seems strong because they stumbled down flat on the street floor.**

**'What the heck!!! Watch it will ya?!' the blonde growled**

**'S-s-s...' she stared in horror at his blue eyes and quickly got up and ran**

**'What is with the people these days??' she heard him grumble  
**

**_It cant be him. That's impossible! He can't be the boy I knew back in destiny islands._  
**

**Tears started to roll down her face, she was shaking.**** Now all she wanted to do is to go home and lock herself in her room. She was definitely not going out anymore.**

**EVER.**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. To the beach!

**_Author's Note: Well, chapter two is up! Sorry about the first chapter. I know, It's too short._**

**_LEAVE REViEWS! _Pretty please?:D  
**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 2: _To The Beach!_  
**

**'Kairi!Where have you been? It's way past supper!'**

**'Mom... I went to Yuna's house. We-uh played with her new dolls!' squeaked Kairi**

**'Or maybe... you played with her twin brother...what's his name?'**

**'I didn't!'**

**'You hate girly stuffs. How could you stand to play with dolls??'**

**'Fine... I guess I need to practice creating better alibis.' she chuckled nervously**

**'I told you to stop spending time with that boy.'**

**'But he's my best friend!' Kairi wails**

**'I don't want him to be your best friend. Yuna could, but not that boy.'**

**'Why?'**

**'Riku doesn't like you around other boys in this island.'**

**She hears her mom sigh. It was like she was getting tired of scolding her.**

**'It's unfair! Why do I have to marry him? I don't even like him.'**

**'Me neither... I'm sorry honey, but you have to do your part if you want to have a peaceful life ahead of you' she kissed her daughter's forehead with teary eyes**

**BRRIIING!BRRIIING!**

**Naminé wakes up to see that it's already morning then lazily answers the phone.**

**'Hello?' she said with a weak voice**

**'Naminé! It's Olette!' the voice screeched**

**'Olette?' her eyes still halfway shut**

**'I hope your getting ready for the beach party, we'll pick you up after an hour. You better be down by then, or I'll get you down myself! You don't want that do you?' Olette teased**

**'No.' she groans**

**'I'll see you later!Teehee!'**

**'Bye.' she hung up**

**'Ugh. I am so not going!' she said to herself and got up**

**Naminé opens her closet and grabs her swimsuit.**

**She got dressed and was ready to hit the beach.**

**'I am so not going.' she muttered gloomily**

**She thought about the man she had bumped the day before. He had the same eyes, the same face, but his hair was blonde, not brunette.**

**She hears the sound of a car engine and the familiar voice of a friend.**

**'Naminé!We're here!' yelled Olette**

**She looked outside the window and saw a van and there was an excited Olette jumping up and down signaling her to come down. The gang was complete... including Riku.**

**She made one last groan of protest.**

**'I am not going!'**

**She grabbed her things and got down.**

**Naminé opened her door expecting to see Olette pull her out like crazy. But instead, she stood looking at the deep green eyes of Riku who was waiting for her.**

**'Let me get those for you.' he smiled and grabbed her luggage**

**'Th-thanks.'**

**Their hands meet, that surprisingly gave tingles to Namin****é's spines. She pulled away, causing her things to drop on his foot.**

**He just blinked and picked up the rest of her things.**

**'C'mon move faster you two! Save the love moments for later!'**

**Olette dragged Namin****é to the van and signaled Axel to drive. Riku got in the van and sat beside Namin****é.**

**'Uhm. Olette?'**

**'I'm seating beside Hayner of course.'**

**Olette sat to her boyfriend's lap. Namin****é quickly faced the window and heard kisses from the back seat.**

**'I thought we we're going to save the love moments for later.' Riku joked**

**'We're the exemption.' replied Hayner and went back to cuddling Olette**

**The ride was bumpy, neck snapping fast and Namin****é**** started getting dizzy.**

**'Ughhh....' Namin****é**** groans  
**

**'You okay?'**

**'Ughhh....'**

**She felt her stomach flip.**

**'Want a candy or something?'**

**She saw Riku struggling to find something in his bag.**

**'Uhmm...'**

**Namin****é looked around to see everyone busy with their own activities.**

**Olette was asleep or, was pretending to be asleep while her head rests at Hayner's shoulder.**

**Yuna and Paine are having an undistractable discussion about hidden spheres.**

**Pence is showing a video to Yuffie, who is laughing like crazy.**

**Axel kept driving brutally while Larxene kept complaining.**

**'Here you go.'**

**Riku gave her a mint and she ate it.**

**'Thanks.'  
**

**'You're a bit pale.'  
**

**She felt a hand push the side of her head gently to his shoulder.**

**Namin****é ****tried to return to her position, but the hand kept her there which made her feel warm inside.**

**She closed her eyes and the dizziness was fading.**

**His hand rested gently at her cheek, warm and soft. It didn't move away.**

**_Riku, why are you still so hard to resist?_**

**_

* * *

_**


	3. Interruptions

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Interruptions_**

**'Talk about global warming...' Hayner remarks disapprovingly**

**The beach was packed with people. The sun had risen to its peak of the day.**

**'At least I got us a reservation at an exclusive condominium.' Olette murmured from behind**

**'Well then, no more problems about getting sun burned.' Riku joked**

**Naminé eyed her surroundings. It was indeed a hot afternoon. She had just stepped out and is already sweating.**

**She glanced in wonder as they pass by fountains,ponds and gardens at the resort.**

**I think I might just enjoy this summer...**

**They went in the luxurious hotel. Olette, Hayner and Riku was talking to the receptionist while the others explore the lobby.**

**Naminé sat at the sitting room and stared at the very last page of her sketch book. It was the drawing of her love smiling back at her.**

**'Sora...' she felt the roughness of the page as she ran her fingertips through the boy's face.**

**This is my last memory of you. I always wanted to throw this away, but I still can't...**

**Naminé felt tears coming, so she quickly closed her sketch book and joined Axel.**

**'Well, what now?'**

**'Oh there you are Naminé!' he said resting his arms on her shoulder.**

**'You are going to sleep with Riku.' he smiled**

**'What?! What are you talking about? she almost screamed**

**'Olette said you're sleeping with Riku.**

**Naminé stared in disbelief.**

**'I can't sleep with Riku! I don't even know how they do those things!'**

**'Do what things?'**

**Axel led her to the elevator.**

**'You know what I'm talking about!'**

**'Oh! No. No. No! You're just sharing rooms with him!'**

**Her face flushed while Axel kept laughing as they went up to the 22nd floor.**

**He was still laughing while he led Naminé to her suite.**

**And was still laughing while he hand her the keys.**

**'Hahahaha! You made my day, Naminé!'**

**Axel's face now as red as his hair.**

**Naminé was pissed and annoyed as he kept laughing while walking away.**

**'Hey Axe...?' she paced after him**

**'Yea?-- OWWW!!!'**

**He held his nose as it bleed in pain from the punch.**

**'What's that for?!'**

**'Laughing like a monkey, and driving like one.'**

**She ran back to her suite and opened the door.**

**'S-sorry!' he said, holding his laugh**

**'I luv ya best!'**

**'I hate you too!'**

**She slammed the door loudly which was followed by a sticky gaze by Riku.**

**'So... you're my other roomate?'**

**'I don't have a choice do I?'**

**'Whoa. This isn't a good time to chat is it?'**

**'Apparantly not. Which is my bedroom?'**

**'The second one in the middle.'**

**'There's three of us here?'**

**'Yeah. It is a big suite...'**

**'I can see that.'**

**She stared around. The suite looks luxurious, like everything else. There was a sitting room with a skyline view of the resort and the rest of the town.**

**At the other side was a hallway that led to the bedrooms. Opposite, there was a mini bar and kitchen.**

**She was tempted to drink wine but thought about the bill it cost. She then went to her bedroom and jumped to her bed.**

**_Hm. Comfy._**

**Her eyes were heavy. She tried to find her comfortable side of the bed but nothing seems to work.**

**She thought about the beach, then thought about a boy whom she misses so much...**

**'Get out of my head!' she whined**

**'Excuse me?'**

**Riku stood by the bedroom door.**

**'What are you?--'**

**'Olette said we should come down and have lunch.'**

**'Okay. Give me a minute.'**

**'I'll wait for you outside.' he walked away**

**She stared at the door blankly. Moments later she was in the elevator, with Riku. Just the two of them.**

**Naminé remained silent as the elevator opened and reveals the lobby.**

**She remained silent as they walked to the exclusive hotel restaurant.**

**Riku helped Naminé to her seat.**

**She stared blankly to the various menu selections.**

**'What would you like to eat?'**

**'You order for me, I don't know these dishes.' she muttered**

**'Uhm, okay then.'**

**'We should wait for the are they anyway?'**

**'Axel said that all of them have already eaten.'**

**'Oh.'**

**She remained silent as Riku dictates their cuisines to the waiter.**

**'So, it's just you and me then.' he said sounding seductive**

**'Guess so.'**

**5 minutes after that remark she finally realized.**

**'JUST THE TWO OF US?!' she wailed, almost turning into a scream**

**Riku almost jumped.**

**'You don't have to blurt it out to the world.' he laughed**

**'A-are we on a date?'**

**'If you want to call it that way.'**

**Riku gave her another one of his sticky glances and smiled. Naminé wasn't used to being stared at, especially with the way Riku stares at her.**

**_What the hell! I don't want any dates! Especially with this guy._**

**She mentally kicked and slapped herself while trying to digest the salad that Riku ordered for her.**

**'Like it?'**

**_No. It tastes like hay!_**

**She nodded and gave a quirky smile that looked like a smirk.**

**_I hate salads by the way._**

**'Wanna dance?'**

**'But I'm not done eating.'**

**'You don't have to finish that salad if you don't really want it.'**

**He held out his hand and she took it. Just in time for the music to go slow.**

**'But,how?'**

**'You looked like you were going to hurl.' he smiled as he pulled her closer**

**'S-sorry.'**

**Naminé blushed as they slow danced.**

**_Riku is a really good dancer. Too good that he makes his partner look like a natural dancer, even for a klutz like me._**

**Riku started to move his head towards hers, but was interrupted by a call from his phone.**

**Naminé mentally thanked who ever called, her face was heating up.**

**Riku excused himself.**

**_Whoa, what the heck was that back there?_ _He almost kissed me!_**

**'Naminé, forgive me.'**

**'Ah?'**

**_Nice, snuck up behind me again._**

**'I have to go somewhere right now, it's a bit urgent. I won't be back until later this evening.'**

**'O...kay?'**

**'Shall we continue later?'**

**'What?' she froze**

**Riku gave a crooked smiled and walked briskly out the hotel.**

**'W-what?...'**

**It was sundown and Naminé stared disapprovingly at the mess the flame-head created at her bedroom.**

**She got up and scolded Axel.**

**'What? It's you who wanted my help.' he protested and kept searching Naminé's luggage**

**'But it's you who talked me into you helping me.' Naminé shot back**

**'Well you need to have fun with a guy anyways. Consider this an opportunity to finally be in a relationship with someone ELSE.'**

**'Did you really have to emphasize the word?'**

**'Best, let it go.'**

**That evening, Riku came late than she expected and is the one who looked annoyed.**

**He opened the front door seat of his black expensive looking Merecedez.**

**'Should I change my dress?'**

**He looked at her from head to toe and smiled.**

**'You already look amazing.'**

**_Fine. I'll give this night a chance._**

**Riku escorted her to an exclusive club.**

**She walked straight to the bar, and ordered an Everclear.**

**'Whoa, take it easy.' Riku called behind**

**'I really need this right now.'**

**She drank and she drank.**

**'Iz tat you Srraa? Why dyu come so late?'**

**Everything started to spin.**

**After awhile, she caught a glance at Riku, which was now half-naked.**

**_So sleepy..._**

**Riku's phone rang.**

**'Stuupid ph...phf...one.' she muttered and covered her face with a pillow  
**

**'You better show up, Rucksack.'**

**She hears Riku getting up and a slam of the door.**

**_Hm. Such a comfy bed..._  
**

**Naminé was now snoring and in a deep sleep.**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's note: WOOT WOOT! PEOPLE, I need your say on this please. Oh yeah, It's not what you really think Riku is doing. He's a good guy (at first.)**_

**_LOLS. please leave reviews, pretty pretty please?D:_**


	4. That's So Suite!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 : _That's so Suite!_

**'Axel!Open the damn door!'**

**'What in the world?'**

**Naminé fell to her best friend's arms and started to cry.**

**'Whoa, who's the bitch that did this to you?'**

**'Not bitch, bastard.' she sniffed**

**'I'm going to make coffee am I?'**

**---**

***BEEEEP!***

**Riku switched to his bluetooth.**

**'2 minutes!I'll be there.'**

**He made a sharp turn that caused annoyed drivers to blow horns.**

**The Twilight Station came to view. 'Roxas!'**

**Riku called out to the fraustrated blonde.**

**'What took you?!'**

**'Had to take care of something.'**

**'Oh yeah? At 3 in the morning? Open the rear!'**

**With a small struggle Roxas got all his luggage inside and went to the front seat.**

**'Must be a girl huh?'**

**'You know me too well, rucksack.' Riku laughs.**

**---**

**'I may not be virgin anymore!' Naminé whined**

**'You do know you might wake up my roomates...'**

**'Sorry.'**

**'So tell me what happened.'**

**Axel sat beside her and gave her the hot coffee.**

**'First, Riku brought me to this hippy club...When I saw the bar, I felt like drowning my sorrows with a drink.' she sipped a bit of her hot drink.**

**'Drowning your sorrows?'**

**Axel made a half-cough and a half-laugh and tried to contain himself.**

**'Axel this is serious!'**

**'Okay, then what?'**

**'I don't remember how many I drank that night but then I started to see Sora.'**

**'Sora? Don't tell me you imagined him doing it with you!'**

**'No way!'**

**---**

***flash***

**'Sora?'**

**'Kairi.'**

**Naminé sees Sora walking towards her gesturing a hug. She wanted to feel his warm embrace, so she ran towards him, and so did he.**

**Feeling uneasy, she stumbled head-first as she ran through his body.**

**Naminé looked back seeing Sora still running, away from her.**

**Then an image of a red-haired girl appeared.**

**Naminé's heart sank.**

**It was Kairi, her old self.**

**I'm just dreaming...**

**'...I miss you so much.' Kairi exclaimed**

**Sora carried her into his arms.**

**Naminé was flushed.**

**Why am I being jealous? That's still me over there!**

**'No, it's not.' she heard Sora from behind**

**'You're Naminé now, remember?' Everything went blurry.**

**'Sora!'**

***flash***

**---**

**'Then I just heard a door slam and I was lying on something too comfortable to stand... then after that, I woke up in our suite.' she sighed**

**'So, no problem there.' Axel yawns**

**'But I wasn't in my room! I was in Riku's!'**

**'Riku?'**

**'Is he still there in your suite?' he stood, his voice was suddenly serious.**

**'No, when I woke up no one's there.' she stood suprised by Axel's mood change.**

**'I'm going to find him.' he headed towards the door**

**'Axel, wait!'**

***door slams***

**'I'm not sure he did it...'**

**---**

**Next morning, Naminé woke up bothered by the noises within the suite. Being annoyed easily in the morning, Naminé stood up to find the suspect.**

**She briskly opened the door but did not have the chance to control her footing as she tripped over a luggage in front of her door.**

**'What the hell?!' Naminé cried in pain after hitting her head in the hallway wall.**

**'Wow, somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed.' Roxas said sarcastically**

**'Naminé!' Riku surprisingly carried her in the suite's couch.**

**'You okay?'**

**Touched by his gesture, Naminé started to blush.**

**'I'm f-fine.' she tried to get up but Riku still held her tightly.**

**'Your head...'**

**'It's fine, can you let me up please?'**

**'Ooh. Riku's being protective to a girl. Must be the new girlfriend.'**

**'Shut up, Roxas.'**

**Riku gave him a look of hate.**

**'Chill man.' he returned to his luggage.**

_**Strange. I never seen him act this way before.**_

**Naminé just noticed Riku looked different.**

_**I never seen him half-naked before. Look at those biceps...**_

_**Wait, what the heck am I thinking?**_

**'Uhm. Axel did it.'**

**'Huh? Oh!'**

**Naminé eyed his chest, and stared in shock at a huge cut down to his torso.**

**'What happened?!'**

**'He thought I did something to you the other night, So...'**

**'Oh God!I'm so sorry I forgot he's such a war freak when it comes to boys I--'**

**'It's alright.'**

**'So you didn't do anything... to me, I mean.'**

**'Called my maid to undress you.'**

**'UNDRESS ME?!'**

**'You threw up? Remember?'**

**'Oh.'**

_**Right. Ugh! How could I forget to tell Axel I barfed all over his shirt and my own.**_

_**That explains why I only have Riku's shirt on and nothing else when I woke up...**_

**'Uhm. Who's stuff are these?' she said nervously**

**'Mine.'**

**The blonde eyed her like a weirdo.**

_**Wow. It's the guy from the street.**_

_**Without a shirt... stupid of me to think of him as Sora.**_

**Naminé avoided his stare.**

**'This is Naminé Mizuki.' Riku introduced.**

**'Hm. Nice to meet you. Name's Roxas.' He held out a hand.**

_**Ew. Sweaty all over.**_

**'Nice...' She stood and headed to the suite's door.**

**'He's our new roommate.' Riku grabbed his Tee.**

_** What? I'm staying with boys?**_

**'Uhm. I'm having breakfast at the lobby. Have you eaten yet, Riku?'**

**'Go on ahead, I'm still helping Roxas with his stuff.**

**'Awww... still some need helping little guy?'**

**_'_WHAT D'YOU SAY?'**

_**I feel fiendish today. This guy is pissing me off.**_

**Naminé gave him her 'mean' smile and walked out.**

**'Hmph. Get yourself a less bitchy girlfriend, Riku.'**

**'Naminé... You might like her.' Riku smiles.**

**'No thanks pal, she's not my type. I mean, look at her chest... so flat! Never knew there are girls like that.'**

**'Roxas, get rid of your playboy lifestyle.'**

**'If I would, I'll never like HER.' he rolled his blue eyes.**

**---**

**'Ew. No way! I'll never like HIM.'**

**Naminé blurts out in disgust.**

**'Well, you never act that way towards a guy. Usually you dont even care.' Olette teased.**

**'And I don't!'**

**'So why too many things to tell about this Roxas?'**

**Olette gobbled down her waffles.**

**'Why did you invite that guy anyway?'**

**'I didn't. I told Riku he could bring a friend, I thought he might get left out with him just arriving and all.**

**'Oh...'**

**'You know what, I'm gonna get you some ice cream.' Olette stood**

**'For what? I hate ice cream!'**

**'Seems that it your all fired up this morning.' she laughed**

_***sigh***_

_**Here she goes again...**_

**'Are we done in here?' she eyed Olette serving her a sundae.**

**'I went shopping the other day and I bought this cute dress, and I think it wouldn't fit my luggage when we go back.'**

**Olette clapped her hands. Naminé knew she's excited with something.**

**'So...'**

**'So, you are coming to my suite to try it on.' Olette screeched.**

**'Oh!Really?'**

**'As long as you eat that sundae. It cost me 2000 munny!'**

**'Fine.'**

**---**

**Upstairs, at Olette's suite.**

**'So, we're going to the beach later, and you absolutely have to wear this.'**

**Naminé stared in horror at the garment.**

**'What?'**

**'WHAT IS THAT THING?!' her voice broke**

**'You're welcome then.'**

_**I DO NOT like the way Olette is smiling.**_

* * *

**_Author's note: Uh oh, looks like Naminé's in trouble again... sort of. Leave Reviews! ;)_**


End file.
